Eres y no eres
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: No es que Miku tuviera toda la culpa... Pero también tendría que haber tenido en cuenta todo lo que sufre Luka luego de aquella tonta confesión... Yuri Viñeta


_**Como no tengo nada más que hacer, y el yuri a llegado a mi mente de una manera extraña... **_

_**Como sea... no quiero yuririsar (?) Lucky Star, así que debe ser una viñeta de Vocaloid [LukaXMiku] **_

_**Pd: Luka, Miku y Rin tienen la misma edad porque YO quiero xD**_

_**Pd de Pd: la primera parte es una carta...**_

* * *

**Eres y no eres...**

_No sé porqué, quisiera poder comprender. Hay momentos en que estar contigo me hace inmensamente feliz, en esos momentos deseo solo hacerte sonreír para guardar en mi mente tus sonrisas. Y otros en los cuales... en los cuales... simplemente el hecho de verte me duele intensamente. ¿Por qué es así la vida? Ni yo misma me entiendo... _

_Es algo grave ¿Verdad? Es grave ni tan siquiera saber qué es lo que pasa por mi mente ni aquí en medio de mi pecho._

_¿Te amo? No lo sé. No, claro que no... Un corazón tan joven no es capaz de comprender lo que es amar. ¿Te quiero? Sí, te quiero, claro que te quiero... Te quiero tanto que ni yo me lo puedo creer, te quiero tanto que duele. ¿Por qué? _

_Lágrima tras lágrima ¿Acaso entiendes la gravedad del asunto? No, claro que no. Tomas como una simple locura adolescente lo que me pasa, lo que "simplemente" me pasa._

_Ya me cansé de llorar, y aún así lo sigo haciendo. ¿Por qué? Porque un maldito nudo en mi garganta crece al preguntarme que me pasa. Mis ojos llegan a arder y ni aún así me calmo. _

_¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que eran simplemente locuras mías, pero poco a poco no pude quitarte de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerlo? _

_Estoy aturdida, estoy confundida y estoy resignada. Estoy sin siquiera saber qué es lo que me ocurre a mí misma. Estoy perdida en mi propio mundo sin poder salir. _

_He preocupado con mi actitud a varias personas, amigos, familias. Hay momentos en que, aunque no quiera, no puedo contener una simples lágrimas, una tras otra sin poder evitar que alguien las vea. Doy lástima, soy pena, ¿Soy una simple tonta que no hace más que llorar? ¿Soy una simple llorona que ha agrandado un problema de nada? Tal vez, pero eso no quita ni la confusión ni el dolor que siento en mi pecho._

**_- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? - _**_me habías preguntado una mañana, esa misma mañana en que me enteré de quién gustabas._

_**- No, nada que ver... - **__respondí riendo por fuera, gritando por dentro. _

_Apenas estuve con mi mejor amiga, se eché encima de ella a llorar. ¿Cómo supo que yo andaba mal? Mi cara supongo, mis ojos al borde del llanto tal vez... Lo único que sé es que le agradezco a ella no entrar en un ataque de llantos frente a ti. _

_Siento estar magnificando un problema, siento estar victimizándome una y otra vez. Siento que te hago culpable de esto que me pasa. ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no soy alguien fuerte capaz de llevar sus propios problemas? ¿Por qué soy alguien débil? Me siento una carga para los demás aunque sé que no es así... _

_Y ni siquiera sé porqué escribo esto. De alguna manera necesito expresarme antes de explotar y gritar cosas que no quiero gritar._

_Pero por más letras y letras que escriba ¿Te llegarán mis sentimientos? ¿Lograrás comprender lo que quiero que comprendas? ¿Te darás cuenta que hace ya bastante que escribo para ti y por ti simplemente? Hojas y hojas, unas apiladas sobre otras, jamás seré capaz de dártelas. Tan solo te di una tonta carta de declaración de amor. Lo siento, no sé expresarme mediante otro medio. _

_No quiero decir que eres la culpable de mis penas. No quiero preocuparte ni tan siquiera molestarte. Pero... ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué no te quiero con todo mi estúpido corazón? ¿Que estas lágrimas no son sino por lo que tú provocas en mí? ¿Debo seguir haciéndome la tonta y fingir una felicidad inexistente? Tampoco quiero seguir ahogándome en mis propios problemas sin expresarlos. No quiero seguir guardándome esto que tanto duele... pero no sé como decírtelo. _

_Eres y no eres la culpable de mis penas. Eres y no eres la que me hace llorar. Eres y no eres la persona a la cual quiero amar el día que yo madure. Eres y no eres... algo complicado ¿No?_

.

Miku dejó la hoja en el escritorio de Luka.

**- ¿Por qué me muestras esto, Rin? - **preguntó la chica de coletas bastante confundida.

**- Porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo que le pasa a Luka, mírala ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que está muy dispersa? ¿No se nota que está diferente? - **Dijo la muchachita rubia **- Está muy cambiada desde que se te declaró...**

**- ¿Y-yo te-tengo la culpa? -** preguntó Miku.

**- Sí y no, ¿No lo dice ahí clarito? -** señaló Rin cruzándose de brazos.

**- Soy y no soy... Extraño ¿No? -** dijo Miku en voz alta. **- Aún así no puedo hacer nada, no me puede obligar a amarla... **


End file.
